Love, Me
by Danni1989
Summary: Stefan leaves town with Klaus over the holidays, leaving Elena to celebrate Xmas on her own. Damon re-enacts the 12 days of Christmas, Damon style for her. In the end making her realize who she can't live without.


Written for the LJ A2A holiday fic exchange for bitcheesquared. This could have been my favorite story to write and I really hope you like it. Thank you to my uberly talented beta for making this perfect. I hope all of you like this one as much as I do. I'm finally almost done all my xmas prompts, but I keep finding more I want to write... :/ Let me know what you think of this longer than usual story from yours truly.

Prompt:

I'd like to see a fic where Stefan has to leave town over Christmas, something that will keep him away for at least a fortnight.**  
**So Damon decides to cheer Elena up, by enacting the twelve days of Christmas vampire style. Each gift could be in rhyme, but it isn't mandatory. **  
**Bonus points if it's funny. **  
**And of course, by the time he's sent the last present, she must realize that Damon is the one who get's her, which in turn, should lead to smutty goodness and confession of certain feelings. **  
**Extra bonus points if Stefan turns up at the end and Elena defends Damon's actions.

* * *

The sun shone through her bedroom window but Elena just rolled over and buried her head in her pillow.

"Go away." She moaned, her words directed at the bright sun outside. Was it so much to ask just for a day that she could sleep in? It was the first day she had nothing planned in the morning, but yet the sun would not let her sleep.

"Can I come in?" Came an easily recognizable voice from her hallway.

"I guess so, apparently I'm not sleeping in today." Elena sighed calling Stefan into the room. Since their break up he had become a lot more cautious around her in a way, he never walked right into her bedroom anymore, always knocked and was careful not to upset her. It was odd really.

"So I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be gone over Christmas. I have something to take care of. But Damon's going to be here, he'll take care of you." Stefan assured her.

"Where are you going?" She sighed, it was clear this was yet another in a series of secrets he'd been keeping from her.

"I can't talk about that, but I'm going to be gone for two weeks Elena." He told her shaking his head.

"You still can't tell me what you're keeping from me even now when we're not together anymore?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sorry, it's important that you don't know." Stefan insisted.

"Whatever. Keep your secrets I guess it really doesn't matter now." Elena spoke.

"Don't be mad Elena." Stefan insisted.

"I'm not mad, I'm past being mad at you. There's really no point anymore, we're not together." Elena stated sitting up clutching the blanket to her chest.

"I'll see you when I get back, then we'll talk about this some more. You know everything I do is with you in mind, right Elena?" He asked.

"I'm not so sure about that. If it were for me you would be able to tell me the truth." Elena sighed.

"Just believe me when I say that it's for you. Maybe then you can forgive me." Stefan sighed, leaning in and pressing a lingering kiss on Elena's forehead. Elena sighed audibly and Stefan left the room, shutting her door behind him. Elena stifled a scream into her pillow, needing to get it out but not wanting anyone to hear her. Deciding that she was entitled to a day in bed she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Elena, there's a package here for you!" Jeremy called upstairs two days later.

"What is it?" Elena called back downstairs as she pulled her long brown hair into a high ponytail.

"I don't know. It doesn't even have a return address or any information on it." Jeremy called.

"I'll open it in case it's something dangerous. Do you recognize the writing?" She asked as she came downstairs.

"The label is typed." Jeremy indicated. Elena rushed down the stairs and opened the envelope holding what she assumed was a card. She unfolded the typed up letter and started reading.

_On the first day of Christmas someone gave to you...breakfast in a picnic basket._

_Enjoy_

_Love me._

Elena opened the box and the first thing she smelled was pancakes and bacon. The plates were still warm and she sighed happily.

"Want to share with me?" Elena asked Jeremy who was looking on cautiously as if he was waiting for something to explode.

"Is it safe?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I'm a vampire I'm sure I'd smell or sense something being wrong." She told her brother.

"I trust your instincts, I'll have some." He decided going to sit at the table.

"Good because even as a vampire I'm pretty sure I couldn't eat all of this." Elena stated pointing to the heaping plates of food.

"It seems you have a secret admirer this Christmas." Jeremy noted.

"Not likely, maybe it's someone who was simply feeling charitable this year." Elena corrected.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Just wait until tomorrow when you have another gift." Jeremy stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Elena walked downstairs whistling, she was in a remarkably good mood and she wanted to enjoy it. She didn't understand why she was happy, maybe it had something to do with how she was finally able to sleep in.

The sun and annoying vampires didn't wake her up for which she was grateful. When she heard the doorbell ring she went and answered it, placing a happy smile on her face.

"Delivery for Elena Gilbert." The man stated holding a small wrapped box.

"That's me." She stated.

"Sign here for me please." The man prompted. She quickly signed her name and took the package into the house. She pulled the envelope off the package and opened it, fully expecting the typed note again.

_On the second day of Christmas someone gave to you...a box of Lindt chocolates._

_Enjoy, I know you love these. _

_Love, me. _

Elena had a wide smile on her face when Jeremy came down the stairs.

"Let me guess another gift from the mystery man?" Jeremy asked with a smile on his face. It made him happy to see his sister happy.

"How do you know it's a man? Technically it could be any one of my friends." Elena defended.

"He signs each note with "love, me." Jeremy pointed out.

"It doesn't matter either way. Whoever it is, is the reason I will enjoy Christmas this year." Elena sighed happily. She lifted the lid and took one of the chocolates wrapped in red foil and popped it into her mouth. She moaned when the chocolate started melting in her mouth and pressed her eyes shut.

"These are heavenly." She sighed.

"Can I have one?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"NO, go away. These are mine." Elena shrieked running upstairs and slamming her bedroom door. Jeremy chucked as she ran away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the third day Elena grabbed her car keys and left the house nearly tripping over a box that had been set on the front step. Whoever her secret Santa was opted out of using a courier this time. She picked the box up and pulled the envelope that was tucked under the ribbon. She smiled, it got to the point that she was looking forward to these little gifts.

_On the third day of Christmas someone gave to you..._

_bubble bath and a bottle of wine._

_Enjoy or you could save it for a special someone. Either way. _

_Love, me._

Elena grinned and took the gift back inside. She definitely had her suspicions where these gifts were coming from, but she wanted to let it continue. Bubble bath and wine was definitely something HE would do, and she couldn't say she was complaining. She decided that if she was right, she would save the wine to share with her special someone on day twelve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Elena Marie Gilbert open the damn door right this instant! It is freezing out here and I have something to give you!" Caroline yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Elena called back as she rushed down the stairs to open the door for her best friend.

"Here, I was told to bring this over here, and I can't tell you who sent it." Caroline stated pressing the small gift into her hand.

"Thanks Care, if I guess it can you tell me?" Elena asked.

"Nope, I was sworn to secrecy. Have a good day, I have to get going." Caroline stated skipping away from the house. Elena shrugged her shoulders, she definitely had her suspicions and it made them even clearer since she hadn't seen him once during the Christmas holidays, and she didn't think he was avoiding her. Elena pulled the recognizable envelope from the package and pulled out the note that she was coming to expect.

_On the fourth day of Christmas someone gave to you..._

_A locket of gold with a lapis lazuli gem. Don't judge me I can't rhyme._

_I hope you'll wear this and give yourself another level of protection from the sun. I don't know what I would do if you weren't around._

_Love, me._

Elena smiled and did as he told and fastened the locket around her neck once she had the box opened. She was nearly 100% sure that Damon was sending these gifts but she wouldn't tell him she knew. She wanted to know what else he had planned for her. A plan of her own was formulating in her head, and she would make sure it was a Christmas that he would never forget. He was making her realize who it was that she couldn't live without.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Elena Gilbert could you please come to the office immediately?" A voice over the intercom stated in third period at school.

"Oooh Elena's in trouble." One guy in her class jeered as she walked out of the room. When she got to the office there was another gift-wrapped present awaiting her.

"This is for you Miss Gilbert, it was dropped off moments ago. I was told to call you immediately; he was very particular about what I told you." The secretary stated.

"It's okay, I already have my suspicions on who it is." Elena assured the woman.

"It's not Stefan, Miss Gilbert." The secretary stated lowering her gaze.

"I know, Stefan and I broke up. I know exactly who is sending me these gifts." Elena told her smiling. She grabbed the package off the counter and pulled the card off the top.

_On the fifth day of Christmas someone gave to you..._

_The largest tin of coffee I could find..._

_Enjoy and make sure you always have some in you when you're around me. _

_I've seen what you're like when you haven't had your daily dose of caffeine._

_Wouldn't wish it on anyone. _

_Love, me_

Elena giggled when she tore through the paper and found a large cylindrical canister of her favourite brand of coffee.

"What kind of romantic gift is coffee?" The secretary asked glowering at the canister.

"He sending me very personalized gifts, he knows me better than anyone." Elena said with a love-struck smile on her face.

"That's the kind of guy you want to hang onto." The secretary instructed her.

"I plan on it. I'm not making the same mistake that I have over the past three years. I better get back to class." Elena stated, gathering up her wrapping paper and tossing in the waste basket on the way out the door. She stuffed her coffee in her locker before heading back to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Elena rolled over and immediately mashed her face into crinkling paper. She opened her eyes and found a bouquet of wildflowers with a card lying next to them. She smiled and sat up tearing into the card.

_On the sixth day of Christmas someone gave to you..._

_A bouquet of wildflowers because I know you're not into roses. _

_Wildflowers are so much more your style. _

_Sooner or later you'll realize that I know you best of all. _

_Love, me._

_P.S put flowers in water, wouldn't want you to kill them. I spent a good half hour picking those._

Elena smiled and put the card in her bedside drawer along with all the other ones he'd sent her so far and did as he said. She took the flowers downstairs and stuffed them in a vase filling it with water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day seven came and as Elena was walking out the door to go to school she almost tripped over a box. She grinned when she saw that box and quickly took it inside to open it, not caring if she was late for school. She pulled the envelope free first and read the typed up note.

_On the seventh day of Christmas someone gave to you..._

_Shoes... need I say more? _

_Impressed? _

_I would love to see you in them sometime... maybe with little or nothing more on. Hint hint. _

_Love, me._

She opened the box and gasped when she saw a pair of Christian Louboutin heels. She looked at the size and they were exactly right.

"Holy shit." She whispered as she ran her finger over the soft shoes. She was going to give him exactly what he asked for, and more she decided when he finally came clean about his Christmas gifts.

"Where'd you get those?" Jeremy asked.

"My special gift giver whom I'm nearly positive is Damon." Elena said quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Elena, there's a box here for you..." Jeremy called from downstairs the next day.

"Yes!" She cheered as she ran down the stairs. She knew once he was done sending gifts that she would probably miss them. It felt nice to be loved and appreciated as much as he was making her feel. She ripped through the paper and found the envelope with the note sitting on top what appeared to be a garment box.

"Now he's buying you clothes?" Jeremy stated watching over her shoulder.

"I don't know, let me read the note first." She stated as she tenderly flipped open the envelope and pulled the piece of paper out.

_On the ninth day of Christmas someone gave to you..._

_Something sexy ;)_

_I've seen it on you and had to buy it. _

_I would pay everything I own to see you in it someday. _

_As always love, me._

She smiled at his note and carefully pulled the lid off the box. There lying between layers and layers of tissue paper sat an absolutely beautiful corset and panty set.

"Ew." Jeremy whined when he seen what was in the box.

"It's just my size, he definitely notices more than he lets on." She pointed out after examining the tags.

"His gifts are getting sexual." Jeremy noted.

"That's okay. I am perfectly fine with that." Elena whispered as she hugged the corset set to her chest.

"Are you two together or something?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Not yet, but we will be. Damon Salvatore will not know what hit him when I find him." Elena promised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Elena woke up the next day there was snow falling from the sky. Clearly along with it being the best Christmas she had every experienced it was also going to be a white one. Pulling the blankets up tighter around her she turned her head to the side and noticed a small box sitting on her pillow. She smiled at pulled the envelope off.

_On the tenth day of Christmas someone gave to you..._

_A little trinket I saw in the mall. Do not ask what I was doing in the mall... I refuse to answer._

_I immediately thought of you when I saw it and thought you would love it. _

_It goes well with your next gift and the shoes and the lingerie..._

_Hint hint. _

_Love, me. _

Elena opened the box and smiled, nestled in a bed of cotton was a simple white gold bracelet. She picked it up and fastened it around her wrist, admiring how sparkly it was. It was dressy enough to wear to a dressier event and casual enough to wear with jeans and a t shirt. The man was a genius. She looked around her room and sighed happily. She couldn't believe how much things had changed in the course of just ten days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On day eleven Elena woke up and found Stefan sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded as she pulled her blanket tighter around her.

"I came back early, I realized who it was that I couldn't live without. It's you Elena. I'm sorry I didn't realize that earlier. I'm going to tell you everything and stop keeping secrets from you. I love you too much to lose you." Stefan nearly begged.

"Stefan..." She started before she heard Jeremy call her name.

"Elena, there's another package for you!" Jeremy called.

"Yay, I'll be right there." Elena cheered leaping out of bed. She opened the door and Jeremy was holding the gift on the other side of the door.

"Oh, hi Stefan." Jeremy greeted awkwardly.

"Jeremy." Stefan replied in greeting. Elena took the envelope off the box and opened it up tenderly with a small smile on her face.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas someone gave to you..._

_A gorgeous dress to wear. _

_We both know that blue is my favourite colour on you. _

_Guaranteed to be the right size because unlike other people I know EVERYTHING about you. _

_I want to see you in the whole package. _

_I will see you after you open tomorrows gift, keep your schedule open. _

_Love, me._

She slipped the note into the top drawer of her bedside table and went back to the box. Stefan was looking on annoyed at the happy expression on her face.

"You can't possibly have moved on?" He asked in disbelief.

"I think I have." She spoke softly as she pulled the lid off the box. She picked up the royal blue dress and gasped. It was completely gorgeous. It was blue, with a lacy blue overlay. It would be formfitting to her curves and had one long sleeve. The sleeve was see lace and see through. It would drop down to approximately her knees and it was something she could definitely see Damon liking. She loved it. She couldn't wait to wear it for him along with all the other gifts he bought her.

"Who's it from?" Stefan asked bitterly.

"My secret Santa." She whispered.

"Who is it?" He asked again.

"I'm not supposed to know." She said firmly.

"It's Damon isn't it?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." Elena confessed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the final day Elena rushed downstairs to find Stefan holding an envelope in his hand.

"Just give it to her Stefan, he's her choice, you have to accept that." Jeremy demanded.

"No, I can't let her go to him." Stefan argued stubbornly.

"Give me the envelope now Stefan. This isn't your choice to make." Elena demanded holding her hand out for the envelope that she knew would contain her final gift and note. She knew that she would probably miss the notes even more than the gifts which was saying something.

"I can't let you fall in love with him Elena. I can't let him take something else from me." Stefan argued, shaking his head profusely.

"Him take something from you? Are you joking? Please tell me you're joking. Damon is the most selfless person I've ever met, and he loves everything about me. Besides you're too late, I've fallen completely, madly and passionately in love with him." Elena argued still holding her hand out for the gift.

"I can't believe you're okay with him stealing you away from me." Stefan gasped.

"He's not stealing me away from you. You pushed me away quite well on your own. Unlike you Stefan, he wasn't going to let me spend Christmas alone. He cared enough to set up this whole thing and I love him for it. Now if you don't mind, give me my envelope so I can see what he has for me this time." She demanded.

"I left for you Elena! Don't you see that. I left so I could find a cure for being a vampire. For YOU. Can't you see that I love you more because I want to let you be what you were born to be. You were supposed to be HUMAN, you can't be a vampire." Stefan yelled.

"I'm doing just fine, and you weren't doing it for me. You're finding a cure for you, because you can't love me if I'm a vampire. Damon can. I don't want the cure, because I finally know who I am. Falling in love with Damon gave me that." Elena hissed as she snatched the envelope out of Stefan's hand.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas someone gave to you..._

_A makeover and spa day at Mystic Falls Massage and Spa._

_After which there will be one final envelope for you to read, telling you where to go from there.  
I can not wait to see you, I know you will be beautiful. _

_For the final time. _

_Love, me._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"I have to go." Elena said running upstairs and grabbing her dress, the shoes, the lingerie and the bracelet. After careful consideration she decided to grab the chocolates, the wine and the bubble bath as well in case they decided to use it.

"Elena, please don't do this." Stefan begged following her up to her room.

"I have to, I choose him. I love him so much, I never realized it until recently. Unlike you, he's never left me, he's never abandoned me and he never put his life above mine. Damon loves me unconditionally and I love him that way too. I have to go." She said as she flashed out of the room. Stefan watched her leave, feeling defeated for the first time ever. He had never lost to his brother before and it was not a feeling he was accustomed too.

Elena found the massage and spa building easily, it was one place she always wanted to go but never had the time nor the money.

"Can I help you Miss?" The receptionist asked.

"Um I think I might have a reservation under Gilbert... I think." Elena asked uncertainly.

"Ah yes, we have been informed to give you whatever you want and then give you this envelope once you are done." The receptionist recalled.

"Okay." Elena agreed.

"First you have your choice of a massage. We were told explicitly to make sure you got every option and to not worry about the cost. The man is very wealthy or so we were told." The receptionist said leading Elena into a change room. When Elena had changed out of her outfit she walked out the door into a room that had a massage table set up.

"Miss Gilbert, I presume." A good looking man with a heavy accent greeted her.

"Ah yes, that's me." She answered.

"Have you chosen your massage yet?" He asked.

"I was thinking a hot stone massage." She decided.

"Very nice. Lie down." He told her gesturing to the table. When the massage was finished she was escorted into another room where a woman was waiting for her in a private room.

"We are to offer you every treatment we offer. Would you like to be waxed, if not we can continue on?" The woman asked awkwardly.

"Um no, I think I'm okay hair wise. I just got a wax a few days ago." Elena answered.

"Very well. Can we offer you and manicure, pedicure or a facial?" She asked.

"I'll take all three." She decided smiling.

"Very well." The woman said as she led Elena into a room where three women were waiting. Elena sat down in the chair and the three women started working on her hands, feet and face.

After about an hour they were finished with her and her nails were done.

"It was requested of us that we pamper you the best we could. We applied makeup as you will not have time to go home to do that and we did your hair." The pedicurist whose name Elena finally remembered was Paula said.

"Thank you." Elena murmured.

"You can go change now and then you will receive your final envelope." Paula said excitedly. Elena walked out of the room and back into the change room where the bag she had packed sat. She slipped into the lingerie quickly and slipped the dress over her head, careful to avoid messing up her hair which done up in a chic side chignon. Her lashes were thick and black and her skin was nearly bare and glowing. Her lips were shiny and nude, she knew Damon would appreciate this look. He never was a huge fan of her with loads of makeup on. She slipped her feet into the brand new Louboutin's and clasped the bracelet around her wrist. She was already wearing the lapis lazuli necklace that he had given her. When she was ready she walked out of the change room and the receptionist held out an envelope.

"Thank you." Elena whispered.

"You're welcome. I have never seen a man who would go to so much trouble for a woman before, make sure you keep a hold on that one." The receptionist suggested.

"I plan on it." Elena stated as she opened the envelope.

_I'm sure you look utterly ravishing and I can't wait to see you. _

_Come to the Boarding house, dinner is awaiting you. _

_Merry Christmas Elena. _

_Love, me._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Elena shoved the note into the envelope and rushed out of the spa as fast as her three inch Louboutin's would carry her. She made the usually ten minute drive to the boarding house in eight minutes. Once she parked the car she took a deep breath, nervous now. It was still hard to believe that he went to all that trouble to win her heart. But Damon rarely took the easy way out and he definitely pulled out all the stops to win her over. He definitely succeeded. Taking a steadying breath that she didn't technically need, she got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk. She knocked on the door and only had to wait a moment before he opened the door in a dark blue shirt and black pants. He left the top two buttons undone giving her a sneak peek.

"Come on in." He said softly, stepping aside to let her in.

"Thank you. I still can't believe you went to all this trouble for me." She whispered.

"I would go to this much trouble for you every day." He reminded her.

"I know, thank you. You have made this easily the best Christmas I've ever had." She whispered, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad. Come, dinner is waiting." He told her taking her hand tenderly and pulling her into the dining room.

"Wow, this is perfect." She sighed seeing the small turkey and stuffing sitting on the table.

"I thought you'd want a traditional Christmas dinner." He shrugged.

"You thought right. Thank you so much for this Damon, you've made me realize I should have given in long ago." She breathed. They ate in silence for a few minutes. The silence wasn't stifling like it would have been with Stefan, with Damon it was comfortable. It was normal, everything about that evening was perfect.

When they got through dinner and dessert which was pumpkin pie, he took her hand and led her upstairs.

"Now keep in mind I didn't buy you lingerie because I expected that something would happen. I could see you in it and I couldn't help myself. I'm not trying to force you into something that you're not ready for." He assured her.

"You're joking right? I was ready for that the moment I opened that gift on day nine." She laughed.

"Well then, if you want that then I want it too." He told her.

"I brought the bubble bath and the wine." She told him pulling the bottles out of the bag.

"We'll use those later. I want you too bad right now." He promised her.

"Me too. I've never wanted anyone this much before." She whispered.

"It just seems like such a waste considering how much time you spent in the spa today." He sighed.

"No its not, I wouldn't want this night any different than it is. You're perfect Damon, this night is perfect, actually every part of the last twelve days were perfect." She assured him, reaching up to kiss him.

"Did you like your gifts?" He asked.

"I loved them. Every single one of them. Everything was perfect Damon." She promised him.

"I want to see you in the set I bought you? You wore it right?" He asked.

"Yes I did. I wasn't sure at first how it would look under the dress considering how tight it is, but there's no lines. I was impressed." She told him, twirling around in a circle showcasing her curves encased in the blue garment.

"You look... ravishing." He decided when he couldn't think of a better word.

"Thank you. Can you help me out of the dress?" She asked

"Of course." He told her as he reached for the zipper on the side of her dress. She knew full well that she could have removed the garment on her own, she just wanted to feel his hands on her skin sooner rather than later. He gently pulled the tab down, when it was fully unzipped he pushed the one sleeve off her arm, his fingers trailing down her suddenly overheated skin.

"Damon... you have no idea how badly I want you." She sighed.

"I think I do. I've wanted you so bad pretty much since I met you." He told her.

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time." Elena suggested. He pushed the dress over her hips and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it, still wearing her shoes. She was a sight to behold in just the red lingerie he bought her and the black heels.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." He breathed. He ran his hands down her arms and back up just needing to feel her skin under his fingertips. She carefully started undoing the buttons on his shirt and kissing the skin as it became visible.

After the slow and sensual removal of clothes, he picked her up and laid her gently down on the bed, immediately following her down. He settled himself between her thighs and kissed her sweetly. She brought her knees up giving him more space to move.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, always concerned. This was not something they could rush, it had to be right.

"I'm more sure about this than I have been anything else in my life." She assured him. Happy with her response he leaned in and kissed her hard. His tongue tangled with hers in her mouth. He kissed her like he had never kissed someone before. She ran her hands down his back as far as she could reach and back up again, just needing to feel every part of him under her hands.

"Are you ready?" He asked, eager to be inside her for the first time.

"Yes, make love to me Damon." She insisted. He kissed her before positioning his length at her entrance. She adjusted her hips, letting his tip slip inside her. She bit her lip and moaned at that first penetration.

"This is your last chance to pull away Elena. I won't be able to stop once I get inside you." He warned her.

"I'm not going anywhere Damon." She vowed. Not needing anymore invitations he gently pushed inside her to the hilt. When he was fully seated inside her, he waited a few moments for them to get accustomed to the feeling of being so intimately joined.

"You feel so warm and tight around me." He breathed as he slowly started moving within her. He would pull most of the way out before sliding back in nice and slow. They didn't need any more than that.

"I feel so full... so perfect." She whispered.

"I love you Elena." He voiced while he was moving deliciously slow within her.

"I love you too." She stated, fully meaning every word she said. He smiled a smile so beautiful that it left her breathless. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, translating how happy he was into the kiss. He laced their fingers together and laid them on the pillow next to her head and let his body lie completely on top of hers. His weight wasn't suffocating as it would have been had she still been human; in fact it was more than welcome. He pressed her into the mattress but somehow she yearned to be closer to him yet. He broke the kiss and trailed some down her neck and chest before returning to her neglected lips.

"Baby. Baby I'm so close." She panted.

"I'm right there with you baby." He assured her as he slightly picked up his pace.

"Come with me, please. I need you to come with me." She begged. He kissed her and felt his release gather momentum. After just two more thrusts he came in several long spurts inside her. She came seconds later and the rode the waves of orgasmic pleasure together. Once they came down from their highs he kissed her quickly and rolled off of her.

"How do you feel?" He asked gathering her up in his arms.

"I feel like I could do anything now that I have you by my side." She admitted not caring how mushy that sounded.

"I can't believe that I finally have you after three years of wanting." He spoke to himself.

"I can't believe I made you wait three years for me. I should have understood from the beginning that it was you I was destined to be with. This is the life I was meant to have." She told him smiling.

"Even the vampire aspect?" He asked.

"With you being a vampire doesn't seem so bad anymore. I get an eternity with you now." She whispered, propping herself up on her elbow and pecking his lips.

"You're willing to give up the chance of having children and grandchildren for an eternity with me?" He asked uncertainly, not wanting to be the one to take anything away from her.

"That was the old Elena who wanted those things. But now I know that as long as I'm with you, then I'll be happy." She promised him kissing him once more.

"I can live with that." He told her.

"Thank you for going to so much effort for me." She whispered lying back down and laying her head on his chest.

"Everyone should have someone to fight for them at Christmas time." He told her.

"I never got you anything for Christmas." Elena realized not willing to move from his chest.

"Elena, you gave me the one thing I've wanted. You finally gave me your heart, that's all I need." He promised.


End file.
